


I'll Spoil You Forever

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Knows, Alec REALLY likes Magnus' Magic, Alec loves Magnus' Magic, Birthday Celebrations, Bit of sex magic, Cuddling, M/M, Magical restraints, Sass, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus' magic likes Alec.  Alec?  Really, really likes Magnus' magic.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054
Comments: 18
Kudos: 368





	I'll Spoil You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Missyousofar for Magnus Bane Birthday Bash: Re: Magnus birthday bash - Magnus first birthday with his magic back in TWI

Magnus reached out and slowly traced a design along Alec’s shoulder, a lazy smile curling on his lips. Alec made a quiet noise and pulled him closer, and Magnus let himself be tugged until he was tucked firmly against Alec’s chest. A small spark escaped his fingers and rolled down Alec’s arm to his fingers. 

  
“I like it when you do that,” Alec rumbled, opening one eye to look down at Magnus. 

  
Magnus’ eyes went wide and he stared up at Alec. “When I do what?” 

  
Alec waggled his fingers. “Magic. I love seeing you do it. I love feeling it.” 

  
Magnus flushed. “I don’t mean to do stuff like that. Sometimes it just…escapes.” 

  
“Escapes?” 

  
Magnus twisted his hand and sparks danced along his fingertips before falling to Alec’s skin. “Yeah. I don’t need to keep myself as tightly in control around you. And my magic um.” He paused and looked up at Alec. “It likes you.” 

  
Alec’s face broke into a wide grin. “It likes me?” 

  
Magnus laughed and stretched out next to Alec. “Of course. I like you, so of course my magic likes you too.” 

  
“Mmmm, well,” Alec purred, leaning down to kiss Magnus, long and slow, pushing him back into the golden sheets on his bed. “I rather like you too.” 

  
“Someone’s trying to spoil me for my birthday,” Magnus teased, melting into each of the slow and steady kisses from Alec. 

  
Alec pulled back from the kisses to press their foreheads together. “I’ll always spoil you, if you let me.” 

  
“I think I’d like that,” Magnus whispered, tilting his head up to kiss Alec again, gentle and deep, letting it slowly bleed into more. 

  
Alec suddenly pulled back from the kiss and stared down at Magnus. “What else can I get you for your birthday?” 

  
Magnus gave a slow roll of his hips up and against Alec, trying for what he hoped was a seductive look. (Based on the growl he got, it worked better than he thought.) “I liked where this was headed…” 

  
Alec hummed and tilted his head. “You can have _this_ ,” he punctuated the word with a quick nip to Magnus’ throat. “Any time you want. Want to give you something special.” 

  
“You already are,” Magnus murmured, tilting his head back, baring his neck for Alec again. 

  
Alec huffed and gave Magnus a look. “While I appreciate the sentiment, wonderful though it is, that was not what I meant and you know it.” 

  
Magnus laughed and reached up to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair. “Maybe I just like seeing you get all huffy with me.” 

  
“Stop deflecting,” Alec grumbled, letting himself be pulled in for another kiss. “What do I get someone who can create anything they want at any time, huh?” 

  
“I can’t get _anything,”_ Magnus said, laughing. “Small things, of course.” 

  
Alec pouted. “My point still stands. What do I get you?” 

  
“You already gave me something I thought I could never deserve,” Magnus said, pressing his hand to Alec’s heart. 

  
Alec groaned and dropped his forehead to Magnus’ shoulder. “What am I supposed to do when you say such sweet things like that?” 

  
“Kiss me?” Magnus suggested, his tone cheeky. 

  
“Should cuff you to the bed and show you just what I think of you being cheeky,” Alec grumbled, stealing a quick kiss. Then he paused and pulled back, looking at Magnus in consideration. 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Hmm? You going to tie me up after all?” 

  
Alec rolled them easily in golden sheets and dropped his eyes to Magnus’ hands. “How about the other way around?” 

  
Magnus’ eyes widened and he flushed. “You want _me_ to tie you up?” 

  
Alec’s eyes were bright and teasing as they met Magnus’. “How about you tie me up, with _magic_ , hm?” He swallowed down a groan when Magnus’ eyes flared gold and stared at him in shock. “Guessing that’s something you can do?” 

  
Magnus’ eyes flicked to Alec’s wrists and then back to precious hazel eyes. “You’d let me do that?” 

  
Alec wiggled under Magnus and lifted his hands up and above his head. “I _want_ you to do that, darling.” 

  
Magnus hummed and twisted his fingers quickly, two cuffs of blue magic circling Alec’s wrist, pinning his hands to the mattress. He shifted to straddle Alec’s hips, leaning down to press a kiss to his heart. “I think I love my birthday present, Alexander.” 

  
Alec let his head fall back with a breathless laugh. “Good, that’s…that’s really good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
